megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mesmerman
' ' Mesmerman is a community-created villain/manipulative bastard with no origin in any Capcom video game. Originally an enemy of the Mechanical Maniacs, he has become a much more global villain, becoming one half of the duo of villains responsible for the Business of War alongside General Cutman. Mesmerman was the villainous henchman of "Hakushaku" (later revealed as Megaman Juno) in Hardman's Bar where he was thought to have been destroyed for good. This mad master of mayhem was created by an Evil Energy possessed Duo (which happened in the Robotic Raider's epilogues making him a contemporary of Artilleryman and Golemman of the Evil Eight ) and draws his strength from the sorrows and anger of others. Mesmerman's "Terror of Perception" form seems to be composed of floating non-connected balls and, in this form he carries a gigantic scythe called the Malus Messis. However, this form is merely an illusion. The true Mesmerman resides in a weak body that hides during confrontations. However, Mesmerman is no mere robot; here's a conscious form of evil energy. The very same purple energy in a glass dome from MM8. And since it's an alien substance, there's a whole mess of stuff we don't know about it. Kinda like Shadowman. So, this evil energy...wills itself to have an ego. Like the house from Amityville Horror, except not lame. Since it's, well evil ENERGY, it doesn't have to abide by the same physical laws that you and I have to. He is able to transverse realities, but has taken a liking to ours, unfortunately for the Mechs. He has two key limitations. One, he is in constant need of more of...himself! He needs as much evil energy as possible in order to survive. Maybe that's why he loves our world so much- the Bush Administration alone assures he doesn't have to lift a finger in order to benefit from our own evil nature. And during the War, he's in a position to be set for decades. Maybe centuries. His second limitation is that he needs to have an anchor in the reality he wishes to wreck havoc in. He needs a robot body to manifest his form in and operate from (like Vigo from Ghostbusters 2! You are like the buzzing of flies to him!). Just to be on the safe side, crazy ass Duo anchored him in a virtually useless form, so that he cannot directly cause harm to himself, since even Duo was afraid of his creation's potential power. Without an anchor, Mesmerman isn't able to directly play around in the real world, and is forced into his own inherent reality. He has a difficult time holding influence over anyone, and has to gradually weed his way into their psyches, often in the form of subconscious suggestions. He can get around this by creating other avatars, like Anguish and Calamity, who were actually robots with holographic capabilities, but no egos of their own (unlike Docman). When Cutman rebuilt his anchor as a freaky doll-like robot mentioned in Kin and Tonic, Mesmerman needed to regather as much evil energy as he could muster in order to really use his powers. By this time, he had already gotten into Kenta and Lennon's minds, but he knew the Mechs would be on the lookout for his "signature". I imagine Dr Light would be capable of documenting the abnormal brain waves exhibited by a Mesmerman controlled robot. Needing to change his tactics, and because it was good entertainment, Mesmerman opted to gradually gain control over the pair over the course of nearly a year. Their brain waves' change would be so gradual, it would be almost unnoticeable. And even if it was noticed, what was it to him? By the time Business of War kicks up, Mesmerman is back to the same level of power he was during Hard's Bar, perhaps a bit more. With the chaos of the War, he stands to become even more powerful, and could tap into any mind given enough reserve energy. This makes him even more dangerous than General Cutman, and he knows it. Hadrian often wrote Mesmerman as being inherently bored. He has been around for countless years as evil energy, and has probably experienced things we can't even imagine. While our world is really ripe with his fuel source, he finds humans to be predictable and simple. More of a mischief maker by nature, Mesmerman is all about providing that extra little push. Bring a gun to work. Tell her your cheating on her. Don't file taxes this year. He does revel in watching and participating in violence from time to time, but mostly, he's an idea man. Personality Mesmerman lives to mess with people. He's a dark prankster with an ability that makes him dangerous in the extreme to humans and robots alike. He lives, mostly, to have fun at the dire expense of others. No others, no fun. Of course, allying himself with the General may just be part of another elaborate prank or ploy he wants to perpetrate on Cutman himself, such as the classic betrayal-at-the-last-moment stab in the back, or maybe even the kind of laugh where he takes a vital, small piece out of the doomsday machine right before it fires. Mesmerman lives for himself. He doesn't JUST mess with the Mechs, but they've proven more than capable of screwing his plans and tricks up more than often enough for him to hold a... 'special' place in his processor for causing them their share of pain. The War itself gave him a very open playground: nearly unlimited dark energy being generated to fuel his illusions and powers, and more than enough targets who are busy with their own things that he can take by surprise. During the War, Mesmerman was just about anywhere and everywhere he wanted to be, doing as he pleased to influence events to play into the General's game plan. After all, the closer his main mark is to achieving his goal, the sweeter the eventual fall will be. Not to say that Mesmerman is powerful or godly, but in this situation his powers would be working at their maximum potential almost endlessly. The more dire the situation, the stronger Mesmerman becomes. Of course, now with an ample store of energy, Mesmer himself may decide to take some time off and plan a truly huge prank or trick to shake things up again, or he may just decided to go mess with some other people for a while. While he is powerful, and virtually always able to get away from punishment, he isn't that hard to deal with in the aftermath. Unless something like the Scissor Army is marching across the globe, Mesmerman isn't actually capable of much other than psychological damage. Abilities - Masterless Puppet * Mass Produced: Mesmerman's robotic body is produced in mass quantities from a pair of factories, one hidden on earth and another in orbit around the planet. Because of this, when one body is destroyed another in likely to appear in its place. Mesmerman usually keeps the illusion that there's only one of him around at any given time up to hide this fact. *Projection: Mesmerman's real form is required to generate his Terror of Perception form. Eliminating the real version effectively destroys the virtual version. He can only project the Terror of Perception a distance of up to a mile, meaning that if you see the big white monster, chances are the little, normal looking robot is somewhere nearby. *Cables: The robot Mesmerman has eight cables that sprout out of his back. Each cable can move on its own, Doc Ock style, to either attack, defend, haul him around the room, or whatever. These cables can also grant Mesmerman direct control of a person if he can latch onto their neck or head, plunging their 'normal' persona into his twisted virtual reality world that the must either kill Mesmerman's virtual form in to escape, or await rescue. *Hub World: Mesmerman's virtual world is a twisted, hate-fill echo of the area he took control of a person in. This world can range in size and scope from a simple arena (if he wishes to do battle with someone personally often) to a full blown 5 mile radius (most of a city) where he can play hide and seek. He is able to move about freely in this world, but killing his virtual avatar here also destroys the robot form, freeing any and all captive RMs. Abilities - The Terror of Perception *Hologram: When in the real world, Mesmerman's virtual form is a solid-light hologram, based very closely on the technology of the Wily Alien hologram generator. This gives him a marked weakness to Bubble Lead. *Shattered Form: Mesmerman isn't exactly solid. Nor is he necessarily all in one piece. This has the overall effect of making him less vulnerable to physical attacks (since each of his 'pieces' can move about on its own) and the more obvious effect of making him confusing as hell to look at. *Phase: In either his virtual world or in the real world, Mesmerman can move through solid objects, but not through robots or humans. *Malus Messis: Literally meaning 'Evil Harvest' in Latin, it is a blood red scythe the Mesmerman can wield like a part of his own body (i.e. it can move around on its own if it has to). It's sharp as hell, and given its solid-light state, it can deal a lot of damage to the unwary. *Messor Tempestas: Translating loosely to 'Storm of the Harvest' in Latin, this is merely the creation of several Malus Messis to use in combat. Each individual Malus behaves like the normal Malus Messis, but Mesmerman can also used them in a ranged fashion, throwing them with devastating force at an opponent. If any of the scythes are more than 50 yards away from Mesmerman at any time, they fade away unless they were thrown, in which case they remain until they stop moving (hit something, run out of momentum, etc.) when they will fade away as normal. *Black Meteo: The War has amped Mesmerman's abilities to use the ebb and flow of evil energy to unheard of levels, and the more the war progresses, the more dangerous he becomes. Black Meteo is an attack that charges each of his individual pieces (sans his head an body) with a dangerous amount of evil energy, and then hurls each of his pieces at a foe. Due to the number of pieces he has, he can target multiple opponents or severely screw over a single enemy. Each pieces explodes violently with Hyper Bomb like force upon impact. Mesmerman does need a short amount of time to recreate his individual pieces , but he only uses this attack when he can force his enemies to be occupied long enough to regenerate his form. *His hologram's weakness is to Bubble Lead (and lead or water in general). This is because holograms in the Megaman series have shown a particular susceptibility towards it (see the Alien in Megaman 2). This weakness is not well known and Mesmerman takes pains to erase it form people's memory.. Abilities - As Evil Energy *At full strength Mesmerman is not bound by our reality. He can traverse to other worlds. *Mesmerman needs more Evil Energy to survive. He gets this by feeding off the negative emotions of humans and robots. *Mesmerman requires an anchor (a robot body) in order to actually do anything. Without this body he has to rely on subconscious suggestions on others in order to get results. *The only one who has ever been shown to be immune to his power is Megaman himself thanks to his overwhelmingly upbeat, positive nature. *Lead also blocks Mesmer's influence. This was nullified in War with Mesmer's huge power boost. *In Hardman's Bar there was a smoky grey light that signified that someone was under Mesmerman's control. Mesmerman has since refined his abilities so this is no longer that case. (And it's totally not that anyone forgot about that telltale sign!) Abilities Post - Series 6 As of Series 7 Mesmerman returned from his defeat in War. However, he was nearly killed and is not quite the powerhouse he once was. *No more mass bodies. He's now "glued" to his current body - which is Middleman's body totally remade (bit by bit) to be his standard "Dr. Octopus" body. But he can't ever leave this body. He's stuck. He also can't inhabit more than one body at any given time. This makes him "mortal" and, at the very least, gives him an excuse to break conflict than just "he got bored". *He can't just up and control the Mechs anymore. Due to extended and multiple exposure to his powers the Mechs have become accustomed to it. Which isn't to say he can never affect them again, but he can't just ... mind wipe them or turn them evil or something. Newer Mechs and the RPD have a program installed based on this resistance that is supposed to turn Mesmer's influence aside, but who knows how well this works. *The Mechs have passed this resistance program to the Robot Police and new member sof their team, however it's not as strong as the one they developed for their own personalities. Series Information Duo was once possessed by Evil Energy during the Robotic Raiders series, which is now gone forever. He made Mesmerman (and Cityman) during this time. This makes him related to the second generation Evil Eighters (Golemman and Artilleryman). Cityman is actually a system of Macrobots, a cruel reversal of the nanobot technology that makes so much of the 20XX science possible, which is programmed to both consume and use man-made architecture as weapons and armour. Massive, destructive, and wildly deadly. Mesmerman, on the other hand, was created to deal damage not on the physical, but on the mental level. His original body, the deadpan robot with the eight cables, can entrap several foes in a 'dream world' where they will be forced to do battle with his virtual avatar, the almost unkillable Terror of Perception that we've all come to hate. His body was originally cobbled together with pieces of the various fortress guardians from the second Skull Castle, most notably the 'Alien Wily' hologram generator, which gives him a marked weakness to Bubble Lead, Metal Blades, and Quick Boomerangs. Juno would later discover their hidden tombs on the ruins of Eden, his once-and-future home that orbits the planet. Due to its construction and technology, Eden is able to mask itself from 'Carbon Systems,' rendering it undetectable to everything but the naked eye. This made it a perfect holding cell for these two terrifying robots, but meant that Juno, once recovered from his damage in the aftermath of Unicron's attack in series 2 (or possibly 3, I'll have to check again) could find them easily and twist them to his own ends. By this point, Juno was in possession of a shard of Unicron's spark, and used a fraction of that power to bring his two new minions up to a satisfactory level. For Cityman, this meant that he could take a hold of and control more buildings than before. But Mesmerman... Mesmerman acquired the ability to cross dimensions, just like the world eater whose power he now had a portion of. At first, he only experimented with the power, using it to draw the Maniacs into a pocket dimension of his own devising instead of simply grabbing control of them like he was used to. While he suffered defeat and was destroyed at that time, he still gained valuable knowledge that he was able to use when 'Protoman' (really Doc Robot under orders from Juno) retrieved his remains and helped Juno rebuild him. By the time the assorted robots gather to fight Cityman saw him, he had enacted a plan that would make him immortal. Juno, under the influence of Unicron's spark and suffering from EVERY arch villain's flair for the dramatic, had abandoned Eden in favor of the more gothic castle that would later be destroyed in the battle with Junocron. In the meantime, Mesmerman infiltrated the Eden systems and completely took over, with his power to cross dimensions coming in more handy than you might think for getting around firewalls and password protections. This inter-dimensional hacking had two side effects: Mesmerman gained insight and knowledge on hundreds of alternate universes, and the entirety of Eden bent to his will. Freed from his normal, robotic bonds, Mesmerman set about insuring his immortality, and many of Eden's systems and machines were converted and devoted to creating an endless army of original Mesmerman bodies, which he keeps lovingly in storage, carefully only using one or two at a time to make his will manifest upon the Earth itself. Of course, all of Juno's research up until abandoning Eden lay within his grasp, and he was able to determine the location of a top-secret Cybernetics development facility, a private organization only a select few know about called Syne Co. This company and its products would play their own role in Juno's scheme that would eventually fail, but Mesmerman took it a step further, and not only infiltrated the facility, but turned it into a 'home away from home.' Although the workers there appear to be normal humans and scientists, every body in the facility is a Mesmerman copy, disguised to look and act as if nothing is out of place with the facility. The only real difference is that the facility's production output has increased over the year Mesmerman has been in control. With his core mind up in space, almost literally unfindable, and his ground base protected by the government itself, Mesmerman has little to fear from the powers of the world, and delights in keeping the illusion that he is anything less than some kind of machine god going. Unfortunately for the world, he does get bored, and, almost more to see if he could than out of any real malice, he pulled the General out of his own universe and into ours. The grief and violence this has cause already has sent Mesmerman into fits of giggles, and he is really interested to see exactly how far this monster from another dimension will try to go. Once General Cutman's ambitions were thwarted by the Sinister Six Mesmer stayed inactive until he found him. Near lifeless, General Cutman and Mesmerman hatched a plot to bring war to the world. For his part, Mesmerman wanted a feast in the form of the chaos that the war would generate. To further this Mesmerman manipulated Shadowman into hiring Rich Kassidy's unstable brother Kenta into the Magnetman position (of course if Kenta wasn't unstable before Mesmer made him even more unstable). Mesmer would manipulate Kenta, Geminiman (Lennon), and Doc Robot (non Cap N version) during the War. The War gave Mesmerman a gratuitous amount of power, but he was finally brought down by General Cutman himself when he turned into nanobots and invaded Mesmerman's Evil Energy core directly, thusly wiping him out. Or so everyone thought. 15 years later Middleman accessed his Evil Energy from the crashed satellite Mesmer used as a base and eventually was consumed by the master-less puppet who's consciousness inhabited the energy. But Mesmerman was not back to his former heights. The previous battles weakened him and caused him to temporarily lose control of his powers. Since then he has become an agent of chaos. Category:Epilogue Characters